1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a transfer unit used with an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, a transfer unit detachably mounted in a vertical direction in an image forming apparatus and having a transfer belt of an endless track structure to transfer an image from a photoconductive unit of a main body of the image forming apparatus, an upper housing having a plurality of rollers to support the transfer belt and move therein, and a lower housing having a cleaning unit of the transfer belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus, i.e., a printer or a photocopier, includes a transfer unit to receive a developed image and transfer the received developed image to a paper. As the transfer unit is used a long period of time, accuracy thereof gradually deteriorate. Therefore, to guarantee a clearly developed image, the transfer unit needs to be replaced with a new one after a predetermined life span of the transfer unit.
Further, it is preferable that the transfer unit has a simple structure to be handled with ease in connecting and separating. Therefore, many researches on the transfer unit are under way.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a general conventional image forming apparatus having a transfer unit 20.
As shown in FIG. 1, the image forming apparatus having the transfer unit 20 includes a photoconductive unit 11, a laser scanning unit 12, a developing apparatus 13, a transfer belt 14, a plurality of rollers 15 for circulating the transfer belt 14 along an endless track, a first transfer roller 16 for transferring an image to the transfer belt 14, a second transfer roller 17 for transferring the image onto a paper, and a fusing roller 18 for fusing the image. The above apparatus operates in association with one another to perform electrifying, laser scanning, developing, transferring, and fusing in regular sequence. Accordingly, a desired image is obtained on the paper.
FIG. 2 shows a general conventional transfer unit of the conventional image forming apparatus of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, the transfer unit 20 is supported by a guide rail 42 provided in the image forming apparatus to slide thereon. In addition, the transfer unit 20 includes a transfer housing 23 which constitutes an exterior of the transfer unit 20, a transfer belt 14 disposed in the transfer housing 23, and a plurality of rollers 15, 16, 17 provided to support the transfer belt 14.
A guide member 35 is formed outside the transfer housing 23 to slide along the guide rail 42. At a lower part of the transfer unit 20, the photoconductive unit 11 (FIG. 1) is mounted. The image formed at the photoconductive unit 11 is transferred to the transfer unit 20.
In order to replace the above-structured transfer unit 20 with a new one, a user should open a door (not shown) mounted on a main body (not shown) of the image forming apparatus, separate the photoconductive unit 11 from the main body using a lever (not shown) formed at the main body, pull a first handle 21 of the transfer unit 20 along the guide rail 42 to withdraw the transfer unit 20 from the image forming apparatus.
At this time, when the transfer unit 20 is withdrawn by a predetermined extent, the user unfolds a second handle 22 formed on an upper surface of the transfer unit 20, and grabs the second handle 22 not to drop the transfer unit 20. Mounting of a new transfer unit is performed in the reverse order.
However, in using the transfer unit 20 of the above structure, the user grabs and pulls the handle 21 whenever separating or mounting the transfer housing 23. Therefore, if the user handles the transfer housing 23 carelessly, i.e., pulling the transfer housing 23 too roughly, there is a risk of damaging the transfer housing 23 by dropping it when the guide member 35 is separated from the guide rail 42.
In addition, when mounting or separating the transfer housing 23 with respect to the main body (not shown), the user should hold the first and the second handles 21 and 22 with both hands to move the transfer housing 23 left and right. Thus, the replacing process of the transfer housing 23 becomes troublesome.